Can you hear me?
by z.a. franks
Summary: A Meilin songfic.... Don't doubt why....just read it... I suck in summaries anyway ^_^...


Can you hear me?  
  
Song: Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ahh, my very first songfic. It's really about Meilin. But don't even think about it. I'm not a Meilin fan. EVER. It's just the song suits her. You'll just find out later. But this fic is sort of a first person view, meaning I as Meilin but I will never be Meilin.  
  
Do you get what I mean?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" I cried out as I grabbed his arm. I could feel his heat and temper against me even though it was so dark and cold that night. But I think he doesn't welcome me at all.  
  
"Meilin! I told you to stay at home!" Syaoran hissed loudly. He shrugged my hand off, forcing me to let go. But I didn't. Instead I gripped it even tighter. He had no choice but for now, his eyes are focused to Sakura, to my "love" rival. "Did you see it?"  
  
  
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you like I'm not real.  
  
  
  
"I lost it..."  
  
"Then try to find it. Try to concentrate" The other cardcaptor said. He began to switch mood and stared angrily at me again. "What are you doing here? Are you up to something?"  
  
"No, I'm not. It's just.."  
  
"The clowcard is near..in this forest.." Sakura said as she kept on concentrating. This is nuts. I've been seeing Syaoran getting calls from her., saying that she need help. I thought that it would be a "date" so I snuck out as well. But this is what they are really doing. And it bores me.. But I don't want to leave him. I love him. But they kept on babbling about clowcards every night.  
  
I'm just here for a visit but still, Syaoran is too busy to give me attention. "Syaoran-kun, why did you leave me alone?" I asked but caught his attention instead.  
  
"I can feel it.. Li-kun, let's go!"  
  
"C'mon," Syaoran said as he let go of my arm and grabbed Sakura's hand instead. They ran together deeper to the forest until they went through the darkness.  
  
  
  
Didn't you feel lock my arms around you  
  
Why'd you turn away?  
  
Here's what I have to say  
  
  
  
They left me again... Why do they have to?  
  
At first, I didn't know but lately, I was already crying. Tears fell slowly on my eyes, down to my cheeks. I'm angry at them, angry at him. He left me alone. He's the real reason why I'm so lonely every day and every night.  
  
  
  
I was left to cry there  
  
Waiting outside there  
  
Burning with the lost stare  
  
That's when I decided why should I care?  
  
Coz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
  
  
We were very good together.. But did he really completely forgot about our promise? Our childhood promise. that we will be together. Look out for each other. did forget that?  
  
  
  
You.You need to listen  
  
I'm starting to trip  
  
I'm losing my grip  
  
when I'm in this thing alone  
  
  
  
I just stayed there all night until I heard them coming back. They were somewhat happy. I don't see why. Maybe they caught the clowcard. So that's why they are happy. together..  
  
  
  
Am I just some chick you place  
  
Beside you to take somebody's place  
  
When you turn around  
  
Can you recognize my face?  
  
  
  
I just stood there. I forced myself to smile. But it's no use. My anger took control of my body. I just stood there, waiting for him to come to me, like I'm a harmless predator hunting for prey.  
  
"Now that was a chase. Thanks for helping, Li-kun," Sakura said and for the first time, I knew she saw Syaoran that happy. He is usually grouchy and wants to be alone. But tonight, she actually was with him. And he was happy.  
  
Very Happy.  
  
With her...  
  
  
  
You used to love me  
  
You used to hug me  
  
But that wasn't the case  
  
Everything wasn't okay.  
  
  
  
I know I'm still alive. But they aren't noticing me. Like I'm not really there. I started to cry.  
  
In front of them..  
  
Like a baby.  
  
Until Syaoran suddenly looked at me. He wasn't that happy anymore. Instead, he approached me and asked, "Why are you still here? Did I told you do go home already?"  
  
This made me feel even worse.  
  
  
  
I was left to cry there waiting outside there  
  
Burning with the lost stare.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran...kun.."  
  
"You're still wearing your pajamas. You'll catch cold if you'll stay out here longer." He said as he took off his jacket and gave it to me. I was stunned. He just gave me his jacket!  
  
"I.. I have to go now. It's getting late." Sakura said as she summoned the fly card and flew away with Kero beside her.  
  
"Let's go home now.." Syaoran said.  
  
I was wrong. Syaoran still cared for me. But his heart was changing fast. Soon, Sakura will own it and there would be no room left for me anymore..  
  
"Syaoran-kun... in case you would stay here in Japan longer and I would be leaving.. would you forget about me?" I asked him in a shy voice. It was really cold that night and my voice was quite chilly. But he heard what I said.  
  
"Why are you asking like this? Of course.I won't." He said as he smiled at me. "I won't even forget our promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
Why should I care  
  
Coz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
  
  
I was so alone.  
  
You..You need to listen  
  
I'm starting to trip  
  
I'm losing my grip  
  
When I'm in this thing alone  
  
  
  
That's it. I knew it. He didn't really forget. But still, I doubted on what is said. He heard me today. But what happens tomorrow?  
  
The next month?  
  
The following year?  
  
Will he still hear me?  
  
Can you hear me, Syaoran-kun?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
How was it? I'll tell you again. I'm not a Meilin fan and I will never be. This song really remind me of her. Completely, because Syaoran didn't really care about her until she left in the airport and Syaoran was there with her. *sniff* Anyway, I'm thinking of another songfic though. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
